


SladinX: Love Doesn't Die

by orphan_account



Series: SladinX: Love and Life [1]
Category: Justice League, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin had spent a very good year spending time with his lovers and now, he just witnessed something that could cause him his life and everyone and thing he had lived to love. And right now, he's trying to stop the source of evil. But, his fear for the source caused him to just stood there, frozen. How can he overcome this fear and save the world from destruction? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SladinX: Love Doesn't Die

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so these are all my fave pairings, but if you wanna add some, you can, and please don't judge me. Yes, I'm still young and I'm still learning Grammar, So please don't judge me. And, if I have anything wrong, please send me a comment or inbox me, so I can fix it. Thank you, for reading! Oh yea, and this fic contains MalexMale and FemalexFemale and so on. So if you hate it, get out of here, and now enjoy my fellow Titans!

Robin was researching on the Tower’s computers. He checked the surveillance cameras, and Robin saw nothing out of the ordinary. He ate more of his sandwich and he heard a voice behind him. 

“What’cha doin, babe?” he said. The source was very near, he could feel the person down his neck. 

Robin pushed Red’s face softly and mutter “Not now X, I’m busy”.  
Red X or should he say Jason. 

He kept typing away about the current activities of villains, and he found that Slade was unknown, the same with the Brotherhood of Evil. And the Hives, they have become very terribly quite. He kept researching when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck “Kid, Slade is awfully quite, he barely speaks to me and you for the past month, and I’m very worried about him. Can you speak to him for a while? He’ll listen to you more.” Jason said, his voice concerned for the man. Robin shut the computer down and hugged Jason. Jason likes to be called ‘Red’ more though. Robin, was a few inches shorter than Red, although he’s 17 and Jason is just 20. (Yes, I made it up) Robin made his way to his room, and Red pinned him to the wall, lifting up his Red X mask and kissing Robin like there was no tomorrow. Robin started panting in the kiss for air and Jason parted away. He muttered something that Robin didn’t quite catch. 

“What?” Robin asked, trying to get his desires and heart rate under control. 

Red X pouted a bit, but the voice he used made Robin shuddered, “You promised we’ll do it tonight..” Jason whined, and Jason kept licking Robin’s bottom lip, every time he got the chance. Robin stopped him and smiled “Sorry Jay, but not tonight, I’m exhausted” Robin said and made his way to his room.

He opened his door and was quickly pinned onto his bed. Robin groaned as X started nibbling on his neck. When X stopped Robin just glared at Jason “I-I told you, n-not tonight..” Robin said and Jason grinned sheepishly “Can’t we at least just make out, seriously, you’re adorable when you’re tired and flushed” Jason stated licking Robin’s lips. The Teen wonder covered his mouth and blushed redder. Jason chuckled and before Robin could complain anything, Jason just inserted his tounge in Robin’s mouth. Robin made a ‘Hmmph!’ sound, and Jason just kissed Robin while massaging his tounge. Robin couldn’t help but enjoyed what his boyfriend was doing. 

Then, Robin felt his pocket buzzed. Robin checked and saw someone sent a text message to him, it was Slade, Jason sat up and Robin quickly open his inbox. The message Slade sent was: ‘Robin, I need you to come to my headquarters, quickly! Bring Red X with you!” and there’s nothing else. Robin quickly put on his shoes and went out. Same with Jason, he put on his mask and quickly ran out. They almost ran over Silky, but they just dodged him. Robin opened one of the big windows in the living room and they both just jump down. 

Both of them landed on the ground, quietly and softly. And quickly, they used Red’s motorcycle, to go to Slade’s headquarters. It has been more than a year that he has been dating Red X and Slade. He couldn’t choose which one to date, and Red X found some interest in Slade, the same way with Slade to Jason.

They rode quickly towards Slade’s headquarters. His team is probably wondering why there wasn’t any noise in Robin’s room. Usually he’ll snore really loud when he ate something spicy at night. Or he’ll probably be talking to someone whose trying to prank call the Teen Titans. 

When they reach there, Robin jumped down and quickly ran to the warehouse, only to see Slade, on his computer table, not wearing his mask and just typing away. His white hair was messy and he didn’t even flinched when Robin kicked the door open. Robin quickly ran to his side along with Red X who was trying to find a good spot to park. Slade was just staying there. Robin shook him, because he couldn’t feel Slade breathing “Slade…Slade!” Slade shook his head and faced the two teenagers he loved.

Slade open the tab on his browser of and both of them saw what was happening. It was an article of what’s happening in Gotham, and what would be happening in Metropolis. The article says:  
Joker caught Batman by surprised—Robin, asked if it was another Batman—and overrun Gotham City. We have not heard of the Dark Knight, ever since his lair was turned to rubble and his company went bankrupt. Joker left this audio message to Government of Metropolis and Gotham “Batman down, Superman to go!” For the sake of the citizens, Metropolis was to evacuate the city immediately. Superman was no where to be seen and Metropolis stayed untouched because of Superman’s absence. We would not know what Joker is planning, but his colleagues were caught on camera. 

A picture of the Joker was shown and a blur picture that is probably suppose to be Catwoman, and the Riddler (Or is he name something else?) and a few others he couldn’t make out.

Since Metropolis City was left untouched and there was nothing to kill there, Joker has decided to go to Jump and invade the beloved city of the Teen Titans. ---Robin almost chocked on the saliva he swallowed--- The Joker has teamed up with the villains of Jump City, such as Dr. Light, The Hive, Brotherhood of Evil, and etc. He said, he’s planning on to team up with the Legendary Deathstroke, who was reported to be spotted in Jump City, a month ago.

That’s when, Slade turned off his computer. Red X was silent, for once. Robin just took a step back. Not wanting to remember anything. He remembered Joker. That sick madman is always his number one enemy. He remembered what he done to him, years ago. Robin was beaten with a crowbar and he was of course tormented in many different ways. That Robin could still remember clearly. He shook violently as Robin remembered the pain of being with Joker. Luckily Batman saved him, but he almost died. 

Red X hugged the younger Teen’s back and tried to calm him down and both of them just sit on the floor. Slade got a blanket and mug full of hot chocolate, Robin’s way of being calm. Robin curled up in the blanket, that Red X has Slade holding his cape, so he won’t tackle Robin for being so damn adorable. The Titan drank his hot chocolate and sighed. He curled up into a ball and tried to control his breathing. The memory of Joker was all to real. Too clear. Robin sometimes has some nightmares and they all felt real. Once he was almost been tore open by Joker. Luckily Batman was there, and the whole place blew up and…His thoughts were interrupted with him crying. He just couldn’t handle it. Joker wanted him to break. To him, it feels like a little kinder-gardener was beaten by some bully and the teacher didn’t give a damn. But, Joker had scared the shit out of him. He had to stay strong when Joker tormented him. But, now that Joker is going after his city, and him, he just couldn’t bare the thought of him with Joker again. Slade hugged Robin and Red X petted him. Slade knew Robin had a past with Joker, and he knew that It wasn’t good. 

After an hour pass, Robin stood up and took his communicator. He has to contact the Titans. Then, a bang was heard on the metal door. Slade’s headquarters were disguised as an old abandoned warehouse. Robin quickly looked out the window, and almost fainted. But, Red caught him. Slade look out and all three of them open the metal doors. There, Superman was supporting Batman’s weight. Batman’s face and expression, were hidden by his mask, but no doubt the man was in pain. Robin quickly helped and settled Batman in a nearby chair. Superman sat next to him and of course recognized Robin. Superman greeted him with a smile and when he looked behind him, he frowned, he recognized Deathstroke and he didn’t recognize the thief that just couldn’t control his emotions. Batman’s eyes shot open and he quickly jumped up. He was in defense stance, and Slade wasn’t very helpful.  
Batman saw him and he growled “Deathstroke! So this is where you’ve been hiding all this time! I should’ve known”   
He lunged at Slade and Robin quickly blocked Batman from Slade. Batman stopped when Robin got in between them “Bruce, listen, just sit down, I’ll---“ before Robin could finish his sentence. Red X just squeal of excitement.   
Everyone looked at Red X like he was crazy, but he just said “Sorry, sorry, it’s just that Superman is really here! I can’t believe it! This is the greatest thing that ever happened to me!” Red X quickly shook Superman’s hand who just smiled. But, has to yank his hand away. Slade stepped forward causing Bruce to growl, but he ignored him. “We heard about Joker’s plan and everything and how come you of all people could not stop it, Clark?” Slade asked, without any emotions in his voice. Superman look at him suspiciously, but right now, his identity was not as important as now “We couldn’t, Wonder Woman quickly left the city, helping people evacuate. Joker created something dangerous, that even we can’t destroy” Superman explained, rubbing his neck, ashamed, when Bruce just stood there, silently nodding.   
He continued “And, Joker calls his machine ‘Joker’s Eraser’ It’s two canons combined together and it takes away our powers and the other canon was used to destroy us. Joker calls us ‘mistakes that needs to be erased’ Bruce didn’t have any Superhuman powers, so he was almost killed by Joker, lucky someone was able to save him and handed him to me.”   
Then Red X lifted up his hands like he wanted to answer a question, Slade sighed “Yes, X?” Red X smiled underneath his mask and said “Did you try the ‘kill the machine by giving it too much power?’ trick? Cause it always work”   
Slade shook his head “Joker probably thought twice, for once, or someone suggested him that we’ll use that trick, so probably he’ll be able to know we’ll do that.” 

Then, Robin’s communicator buzzed and he picked it up “Robin, here, what’s up?” 

Beast boy’s voice was heard “Hey Rob, we need you here, there’s a Bank Robbery happening, we need our leader” 

Robin sighed “Beast Boy, not now I’m in the middle of something important.”

Then, Beast Boy was silent and said “Fine, but, if the thief is Red X again, you are buying me new shampoo!” And the communicator was off.

Robin then, pocketed it and said “How is Joker so aware of how we’ll stop him, it’s very unlike of him to be one step ahead of us, especially when he’s with his team” 

Slade nodded and added “Joker usually aims on destroying the world, or ruling over it, whichever is first. But, he usually don’t think twice or use logic at all, he’s not logical, usually, he’ll just go straight into the battle field.”

Batman agreed with Slade and then Robin’s communicator goes off again and he answered it, “Robin here, what’s wrong?” 

Then, Starfire’s voice was heard on the other end “Robin… We really need you to be here, the thief is doing it again. But instead of money, it’s diamonds and some devices from the electronic store.” Her voice was muffled and luckily Robin has sharp hearing senses, so he can make out what she’s saying.

Robin put one finger in his ear so he can hear better, “Star, who’s the thief?”

Then, the muffle sound of Starfire was heard. And the communicator shut off. Robin pocket his communicator and looked at Batman “Batman, my team just reported some robbery about a thief stealing some stuff, that seems that Joker needs, want to help? Seriously, you need some adrenaline rushing, you can join to Superman” Robin suggested.

But both of the Superheroes shook their heads and he sighed “Slade, Jay, bring them both to the Titan Tower and make sure that the security cameras doesn’t see you. And, Slade, don’t fight Batman, Batman I expect the same thing with you” 

Robin ran out using Jason’s motorcycle and driving out. Slade used his car, a nice black limo. Jason looked questionably at Slade and he just shrugged. Clark and Bruce entered the car. And Slade took the driver’s seat. 

Jason took the passenger seat and he looked at Slade “You don’t think the thief could be one of Joker’s colleagues or henchmen would you?” he asked.   
Slade glanced at him as he drove to town using his car “No way, with the type of knowledge Joker has now, he wouldn’t send his henchmen on some petty job such as thievery.” 

Red X slapped him on the arm and pout “That hurt, Slade” 

Slade chuckled “It was necessary. But you’re a tricky thief to catch which means you might cause harm to people, which means you could be a number one bad guy in here, I mean, Dr. Light isn’t as threatening”

Red X smiled “That’s better” he rested on the chair.

Then, Slade started driving towards Titan Tower. 

Meanwhile—

Robin drove to the crime scene, stopping the motorcycle and he quickly took out his bo-staff. He got inside the back, to see a familiar ray of green blast near him. Starfire threw a dozen disc of green ray at the person, but the person was a blurry silhouette and then he saw a green rhino charging but the figure back flipped and flew and out comes a familiar Tamaranian we all know. Blackfire. She blasted a huge pink ray of energy towards Beast Boy who dodged it. But, Beast Boy was, dragged by the leg when he shifted back to his normal form. Blackfire toss him to the side of the building. He groaned in pain, when Cyborg used his robotic feet and super-jumped towards Blackfire, fist ready but, Blackfire caught it with one hand and tossed him to the other side of the building, she got ready to blast a ray of pink to Cyborg, but Robin quickly leaped and blocked her blast, she ended up blasting a computer into pieces. Robin wrestled the Tamaranian mid-air and he noticed something different. Her eyes were green, not the usual light purple. And then something caught him, her voice, it wasn’t her, it was robotic and… “Little Robin, oh, it’s been so long I haven’t seen you! How’s things going with you and ol’ grumpy bat?” The voice caught him off guard and he was thrown to the ground. A sickening snap was heard and he blacked out.


End file.
